


Bajo el ojo de la lluvia

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, In LOVE with Marourin art, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Sin palabras, su tacto gritando mil frases al aire que son arrastradas por el viento de la lluvia a través de la ventana





	Bajo el ojo de la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotham Rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698216) by [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin). 



> ¡Hey! Esto nació gracias al arte de la grandiosa dibujante y escritora Marourin, también porque me he dado a la tarea de seguir todos sus escritos y arte, además la pieza que inspiró este fichero ha sido mi pantalla de desbloqueo y fondo de la pantalla de mi tablet por mucho tiempo, quizás me sentía algo avergonzada y no subí esto en su tiempo, pero ya con ánimos lo traigo.

El no habla, su mirada es como fuego ardiente y sus palabras fluyen suave, como si la miel se deslizara por su piel con solo sentir su tacto cálido y las palabras mismas alejándolo de la realidad, distorsionando todo en lo que creía. Su mayor tentación y su mayor secreto, quiere luchar contra el impulso de disfrutar de su toque e ignorar esa sonrisa que le persigue en sueños, nadie sabe de esto,  _ **Nadie**_ , su deseo se intensifica con cualquier gesto hacia su persona y le enloquece, sin razón aparente, puede volverle loco.

 

Una sonrisa, una mirada y desaparece en dirección a la oscuridad, al lugar que siempre los reúne y los guía a la perversión de sus actos. 

 

Su traje se desliza de su piel, mostrando estelas de niveo color y suaves cicatrices escondiendo historias nunca contadas, cayendo en la tentación de romper su única regla.

 

_**No te atrevas a preguntar por mi.**_ Le había susurrado al oído, fue durante la primera vez y había desbordado de pasión con solo oír su voz, el hambre oculta en su ser gritaba por ser saciada.

Sus dedos rozaban la piel desnuda y que jadea bajo su tacto, tiembla en anticipación y nunca debido al miedo, no hay obligación aquí, nada de lo que ocurra tras esa puerta importa cuando ambos están juntos en este lugar, son dos personas distintas dentro y fuera de esa habitación.

 

La relación quebrándose como el cristal bajo sus dedos, frágil sentimiento que se rompe y desaparece como los dientes de león al viento, sus encuentros son como lanzar piedras al mar esperando una respuesta de los ecos del agua. Las inquietas manos tirando de su armadura, buscando igualdad de condiciones, Bane le deja hacerlo mientras sus propias manos tocan el cuerpo del policía distribuyendo calor y calmando los escalofríos a causa de su desnudez bajo el clima frío, solo se alejan para que pueda retirar lo faltante de su armadura en su parte inferior.

 

Blake está recostado de la ventana y le mira con esa pasión desbordándose de su mirada, se acerca casi hipnotizado por la intensidad de la situación. Ahora su mano está posada en el cristal, las palmas cálidas vagan nuevamente en su pecho esculpido.

 

_No pudo resistir más._

 

_**Robin...**_  Su voz se agita en el placer, murmurando una advertencia cercana a la muerte y luego ambos ojos cafés le observan, rogando por una respuesta de consuelo a su llamado.

****

**_Bane..._** Responde con evidente gozo, su tono es suave y apenas pueda contener la emoción, disfrutar del placer de sus voces.

 

Jadea al ver la fina capa de hielo romperse bajo sus pies, agitando su mundo y maldiciendo a su suerte por haberse atrevido a cruzar sus caminos.

 

Suaves manos tocan su piel dura y llena de cicatrices en evidente placer, toma las muñecas y mira a esos ojos cafés que esperan lo que esté dispuesto a darle, deja caer ambas manos en sus hombros y levanta al hombre por la cintura, largas y delgadas piernas rodean su marco, ambos miembros se tocan.

 

**Bane...** Un gemido escapa de John sin el más mínimo reparo por contenerlo, ya han roto la regla y no es menester ocultar más lo que sentían juntos.

 

Empieza un ritmo lento, mueven sus caderas y se mantienen conectando miradas, intensos observadores que desean verse perdidos en el éxtasis, gustosos de verse perdidos en el otro. Jadeos se escapan de ambos, el mercenario no duda en aplicar presión a las caderas del policía y dejar sus marcas, solo con el instinto animal de hacerlo saber a quién pertenece, John hunde su rostro en la piel de los hombros y cuello, mordiendo y dejando marcas que florecerán oscuras en su piel, queriendo darle el mismo trato, porque ambos quieren que el otro pertenezca a él.

**Oh, Bane** Gimotea el residente de Gotham apretando sus muslos, evidencia de lo cerca que está **Hazme venir...** Susurra contra la piel de su cuello al adjudicar una gran mordida viciosa, saboreando la sangre y lamiendo alrededor de la mordida, chupando hasta dejar una marca rojiza.

 

Un gruñido es todo lo que sale en respuesta al acelerar el ritmo, sus penes atrapados entre sus estómagos, frotándose juntos y mezclándose entre sus fluidos. Tan deliciosa como es la imagen para Bane no puede evitar contenerse al sentir las palpitaciones del pene de John contra el suyo y una maldición es suficiente para saber qué viene, chorros cálidos contra el estómago de ambos, no resiste más y viene interrumpiendo la cumbre del otro, quien abré los ojos para mirarle.

 

Montan sus orgasmos mirándose a los ojos, íntimo y discreto, solo para ellos dos, la combinación de su semen pintando sus estómagos y pechos, bajas sus manos para envolverlas alrededor de sus penes y acariciar juntos sus miembros gastados por su derroche de placer, mezclando sus orgasmos.

 

Robin cae en sus brazos, gastado y descansa su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, donde sus chupones empiezan a formarse. Bane se recuesta de la pared y se desliza hacia abajo, sentado en el suelo con el ave entre sus brazos cayendo en la inconsciencia.

 

Luego de algunos minutos escucha la oxidada puerta de metal abrirse lentamente y dirige su mirada hacia arriba, los ojos de Barsad muestran sorpresa y luego compresión.

 

**Un**  deseo carnal te ha enloquecido, transformado en otro ser Dice lentamente al verlo acariciar la piel blanca baja sus dedos y protegiendo el sueño de su amante, tan devoto como a su misión  _ **Hermano, ahora algo te llevará a la desgracia y lo otro te hará libre.**_

 

No reclama nada, solo desaparece con la velocidad que vino y no se preocupa, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que callara su vicio, no reportara la falta y esperará a una paciente respuesta.

 

Por ahora solo quiere disfrutar de la piel cálida y las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustará, tanto como a mi me encantó volver a encontrarme con este escrito antiguo que re-edite y subí ^^


End file.
